


The Owl's Talons

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Controlling Owlman, Earth-3, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Owlman gets involved in keeping his Talons just the way he likes them.(Filled this prompt for DC Universe Kink Meme)
Relationships: Thomas Wayne Jr & Talons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Owl's Talons

Even with all that was happening, the invaders from another Earth, death of a few members, Ultraman was never more uneased when we Owlman brought his Talons to their Meetings. 

How he would walk into the room and point to a spot, the three of them would go and sand there, arms behind their backs, not moving, not talking, their faces covered in the masks that had led in them. Even if he wanted to see what the sons of the Owl looked like it wasn’t worth the risk. 

One of them was leaning heavily on right side. With his super hearing he could hear the elevated heartbeat. Taking in a small breath he could smell an injury off him. Must have been a night gone wrong for the Talon or Owlman had made an example of him. The increased heartbeat sped up with the small tumble the Talon made before getting back into standing position. 

Of course, Owlman noticed he glanced over, at them with narrow eyes before going back to the meeting. Now all three heartbeats were picking up and you could smell the nervousness off them. 

The meeting drawled on for almost another hour. A small wheezing noise only Ultraman could hear was heard. He himself had to glare at his son Ultra boy to stop fidgeting. Nothing too much, but this level of control the man, Thomas, had was on a whole other level. 

There wasn't in their rule that he could ever remember the three Talons having any free will of their own. Each one showing up just a few years apart from each other until the small collection made up the Demons of the Night. 

Finally, it was over, time to move on. He looked over as Owlman headed over passing the Talons who obediently followed him out to the Zeta tube and back to their dwelling. 

\--

"I must say I don't recall the last time you made a scene," Thomas said as he picked up a tablet. Flipping through some files like that where just for him to build the tension as he eyed them over the tablet. 

One of them was pale and wheezing audibility now, panting a little as the pain shook his body. The older two wanted to move, he could see it, to help the youngest Talon, but the fear of punishment kept them still. 

Gulping a little bit, the smallest Talon's legs trembled as he hoped he would be given a chance to talk. Once he knew he couldn’t push the boy anymore Thomas waved his hand. 

"I'm sorry, Dad," He gasped. "It's all my faulty, I'll do my best to make it up to you,"

"I'm sure you will." Getting up Thomas shoved the tablet into the oldest hands and picked up the small teen carrying him to the med bay. "Now, then Tim, what hurts," 

There was little to no release of tension as Tim gulped. "My lungs, my side and I feel nauseated," 

"Probably some broken ribs," Setting him down Thomas started to undress his son with no resistance. Long trained out of the need to want to cover himself. "Now, let's see... ah," 

Ugly bruising, heat coming off it, and the way it was settled into an ugly black, blue, and green bruising. The attack that night, he must have gotten hit with something. Touching it he heard a sharp gasped of pain. When Tim slipped over, he grabbed the boy by the neck pushing him back up, so he was sitting up straight, the hand tightening as Thomas continued to check it over. 

"I'll get you some pain meds. Bed rest for a week and you'll be continued to one of the Cave cells." 

"D... Dad..." Tim gasped wheezing as his eyes started to roll in the back of the head from the pain until he was released gasping for air. "I'm s-sorry-" 

"Lay down." 

Laying down shaking more from the fear then the pain Tim watched as Dad walked around the room pulling out a needle and a vail. That was his faulty he had tried to sneak pills when he first came here. After then all his meds were given either through IV or forced down. 

Fixing up the needle Thomas looked over at Tim who was looking up at the ceiling eyes dulling out. The teen must have been in a lot of pain to space out around him, even a little. 

Walking over he took the arm. Tim jumped looking at him. Taking out the rubbing alcohol wipes, he set them aside while he tied up the arm, tapping until he found a vein. In an easy, very well used to administering medication, Thomas gave the teen a strong dose of the Morphine. 

A small gasp left Tim's mouth as he was hit with the drug. The pain was gone in seconds as it made his mind feel fuzzy and cloudy, eyes dulling over. 

"Uh... D-dad," It felt like more than what was normally given. Even though he couldn't physically show it, his eyes started to dart around. "D... dad..." 

"Quite." Thomas snapped sharply.Once he removed the needled he put the clothes and medical tape over it. "There. Now go to sleep." 

Unsure Tim closed his eyes trying not to think of what might happen when he woke up. Heart slowing down as he drifted off thanks to the drug Tim barely managed to hear the man yelling at the others. 

\--

Face stinging from the punch Jason was on the ground holding his cheek trying not to make noise. Dad hated it when they made to much noise when they messed up. Or when he thought they did. 

They mission had gone according to plan most of the time. It wasn’t even a big one, the dealer who had tried to scam Owlman had set off a bomb. They had managed to swing mostly away when a brick came hurling right into Tim. Even their armor and training wasn’t enough to keep the youngest of the family from getting hurt. 

A hand grabbed his hair yanking him up, so Jason was forced to look into those cold eyes. An insane darkness in them that was covered with what might have been a Father's love. 

Instead of feeling safe Jason whished his heart would explode and kill him right there. Sometimes it seemed like it was trying to escape with how it pounded away. Flashing when the hand came back towards his face Jason waited for another hit. 

When it didn't come, he opened his eyes slowly seeing that Dad had stopped right before the second strike. Shit. Was he going to say? Do? What was the right answer and what if any answer was the wrong answer? 

"Go to your room." 

Flung back onto the ground Jason hurried to stand up, he glanced at Dick who was still standing in place, unmoving, but they both knew who was going to be the punching bag tonight


End file.
